


Mr. Professional

by Chasespace



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: :))))), Anal Sex, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly Fluff, Porn Star AU, Pornstars, SO, this was suggested by a hoe I know, um...I have nothing good to say lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasespace/pseuds/Chasespace
Summary: Jinho isn’t sure how to tell his friends he’s started dating a porn star.





	Mr. Professional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackpop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackpop/gifts).



> I made a thing for Jack :))
> 
> Sorry if it's bad ._. No actual sex in the first chapter though so...heheh
> 
> Also pardon any bad grammar/spelling errors - English is a second language :P

He should have seen it coming (metaphorically speaking).  It wasn’t as if Hongseok was being particularly subtle. Firstly, he was unnecessarily ripped for a University dropout. Seriously, what guy spends 50% of his life at the gym? Not that Jinho was complaining, of course. Though, he wasn't quite used to seeing the man with his shirt off in the middle of the living room. It did tend to spice up the morning.

Secondly, Hongseok had this odd tendency to tease him at every chance he got, even when the two of them were out in public. He was almost accustomed to the feeling of gentle kisses upon his neck, and firm hands upon his thighs. Again, not a complaint. He was completely fine with the physical part of flirting. But still, there's a time and place. Frankly, he'd rather not have to deal with a boner in the middle of a cafe, or on the subway.

Jinho ended up finding out about his boyfriend's unique profession a few moments after their first kiss.

They were stood on his doorstep, post-successful third date. The two were high on affection, standing inches apart with neither one of them wanting to leave. Hongseok had to lower his head to kiss the older properly, gentle lips meeting his. It was soft and sweet. The tentative touch made Jinho's heart race. He let his hands rest against the other's chest, feeling Hongseok's steady heartbeat through his fingertips.

When they parted, Hongseok pulled him into a hug. Jinho liked the musky scent of his cologne and the warmth of his skin beneath his shirt. It felt cosy, being tucked away in his arms.

Hongseok’s chest heaved a little, before he said, “Hyung, I have to tell you something.”

Jinho took a step back, not used to Hongseok’s sudden tone. He raised his brow. The other had already started avoiding eye contact. “...Okay? What’s up?”

“I...” the younger cleared his throat. Jinho hadn’t a clue what could have possibly made him feel so skittish. Perhaps he had done something wrong. Did he not like the kiss? His heart began to sink at the thought. “I need to talk to you about...my profession.”

“Profession?” Jinho asked, not sure where this conversation was going. “You said you were unemployed.”

“Well...some people might,” Hongseok coughed into his fist, “call it that. I mean...it’s kind of…”

Jinho crossed his arms over his chest, trying his best to be patient whilst the younger had him so on edge. “Just tell me already. You’re not a drug dealer, right?”

“What?” Hongseok said with a hint of a smile. “No, nothing like that.”

“Then it can’t be that bad.”

Hongseok shrugged his shoulders, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. “You know graphic adult films, right?”

Jinho furrowed his brow. “What, like R18 movies?”

“Um...not quite.” Hongseok blinked and licked his lips. “A little _more_ graphic.” Jinho's frown only deepened. The younger gave a heavy sigh, carding his fingers through his hair. “Look...I’m sort of...in the porn industry.”

There was a moment of oppressive silence. Jinho stared at him, frozen stiff. Unsure if he heard him correctly. “Sorry, what?”

Hongseok shrunk his shoulders in, body growing rigid. “I meant to tell you, I swear. But it just kind of--”

“Hongseok, you’re what?”

“H-hey, it’s just a--”

“You’re a goddamn _porn star_?” Jinho hissed, his eyes wide. Hongseok turned his head down the road to check no body was eavesdropping. “Wha--and you didn’t think to tell me this BEFORE we started dating?”

Hongseok cocked his head. “Well it’s not really something that you can just _bring up_ is it.”

Jinho turned his back to the younger, pressing his forehead against his front door to hide his embarrassment. A porn star. An actual fucking _porn star_. What the fuck? He could already feel the heat rising to his head. The sound of Hongseok's footsteps behind him only deepened his blush. He could feel the other's gaze resting dotingly on him. "If you want to break up with me, I understand...but…” He paused for a moment, voice strong but tender, even under pressure. “I really like you, hyung. More than I’ve ever liked _anyone_ , really. That’s why I’m telling you now...so you don’t find out from someone else.”

Jinho squeezed his eyes shut before sighing into the doorframe. He mumbled something beneath his breath. Something Hongseok assumed he wasn’t supposed to hear. “I’m not breaking up with you, just...I have to process this...shit.”

Hongseok smiled in relief. “Okay.”

+++

Jinho had been meaning to search Hongseok up on the internet anyway, just as a background check. Now, he was a little less eager for all the wrong reasons. Despite his own conscience, he found himself home alone one evening, what with his roommate Hwitaek out of the house. Thus, his curiosity got the better of him.

He had himself sat with his shoulders up against the backboard of his bed, encapsulated in a cocoon of blankets with his laptop resting on his knees. He felt himself begin to blush as he typed _Yang Hongseok_ into his search engine.

He had to close his eyes to press the enter key. When he opened them, his jaw hung like a swing. The first result was a mainstream porn website. _Oh god_.

At which point, Jinho considered closing his laptop and just going the fuck to sleep. In truth, he’d never watched porn before. He’d seen it by accident when he was younger, but that was the extent of it. The thought of watching other people fuck each other had never quite peaked his interest.

However, his curiosity consumed him once more.

He clicked on the site, and, surprise surprise, it was porn. And it was graphic.

The site consisted of mostly pretty boys, with some beautiful modelesque women here and there. Jinho stopped scrolling when his eyes finally caught sight of a familiar face. He could see Hongseok in the thumbnail, dressed in a sinfully tight red blazer, belt hanging open with the button on his trousers undone. Jinho bit his lip, feeling almost intrusive. He’d only _just_ kissed Hongseok. They’d been dating for less than a month. Surely watching his boyfriend’s porn comes some time _after_ sex...right?

The devil in the back of Jinho’s mind told him otherwise.

He clicked on the video, hand ready to snap his laptop shut if needed.

It took a moment to load before Hongseok appeared on his screen. He was sitting in a well-lit room on the edge of a large bed, busying himself with undoing the buttons on his blazer. Jinho swallowed at the sight of his finely toned chest and stomach, watching in slight fascination as his boyfriend ran his large hands along his own torso. Every inch of him looked perfect.

Hongseok palmed himself through the fabric of his trousers, a sigh escaping his lips. He muttered something in English, catching Jinho off guard. He didn’t even know the man could speak any language outside of Korean. His voice was smooth, lower than usual. Those gentle, heavy breaths leaving his pretty parted lips had Jinho completely flustered.

Hongseok proceeded to slip out of his trousers, visibly hard under his tight boxer briefs. Jinho was suddenly very much aware of the arousal pooling in his stomach. His breath got caught in his throat when Hongseok finally lowered his underwear and began to stroke himself. He was big, much larger than Jinho had expected (not that he had much experience with others to compare it to).

The soft grunts and low moans seemed to grow heavier and heavier as the video progressed. Hongseok was practically panting, pre-cum oozing from the tip of his cock. Jinho tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, watching as the man’s muscles contracted with every pump of his fist.

Jinho wasn’t sure when he started touching himself. All he knew was that Hongseok’s voice, his slow and controlled breaths and moans, did unspeakable things to him. It was close to intoxicating. He knew it was probably inappropriate, that he was getting off to his boyfriend on a computer screen, but by this point he’d lost all sense of pride.

Just as Jinho was starting to relax, he heard what sounded like the front door. In a panic, he smacked his laptop closed and tossed it to the end of his bed, pulling his blanket up around himself.

He could hear Hwitaek’s drunken murmurs just down the hall. At first, he feared his roommate might have heard the porn on his computer, thanks to their paper-thin walls. Though, it soon became apparent that his friend was too wasted to know better. With a sigh of frustration, Jinho ducked his head under the covers, pressing down hard on the bulge in his pants. A cold shower might be in order.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D first time ever writing something remotely dirty? Gyah :P
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon ^^


End file.
